


oh how the turn tables

by Ghostlywheeze



Series: Buddie Babies [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bottom Evan "Buck" Buckley, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Sad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Worried Eddie Diaz, Worried Firefam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlywheeze/pseuds/Ghostlywheeze
Summary: Buck was finally moving on. He had a job, an amazing boyfriend, a perfect son, and a family. He was doing great. That was, until Doug came back.The one where Doug was dating Buck instead of Maddie.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Doug Kendall, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Babies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540531
Comments: 3
Kudos: 333





	oh how the turn tables

Buck felt tears slip down his cheeks. He hadn't even noticed that he was still crying. His body was so in shock that everything felt numb. That was the effect that Doug had on him. He made everything feel so numb, so lifeless. 

Buck glanced over at Doug, hatred boiling inside of him. 

“Y-you killed Eddie. Why would you kill him? H-he had a son, he had a family. He was my family!” Buck yelled as more tears ran down his face.

Doug turned his head towards Buck and shook his head. 

“I had to. You left! I told you that you could never leave! His death is your fault because you left me! We were happy and you ran away!” Doug yelled causing Buck to flinch. 

“We were never happy, Doug. It was all a delusion that you made up so that you felt better about yourself.” Buck said. Not two seconds later he felt Doug’s calloused hand slap him across the cheek, causing the pain to flare up once again. 

Buck was silent for a moment before he let out a quiet sob. 

“Oh, Bucky. I'm sorry. I hate seeing you cry.” Doug said softly as he ran his thumb along where he had hit, the skin irritated and red.

Buck stayed silent, his eyes traveling back to the road. 

Doug sighed and turned his attention back on the empty highway. 

“I am sorry about Eddie though. I didn't want to kill him. He was my friend. But then he said that you asked him on a date and I knew. I knew that I waited too long.” Doug said. 

“Doug, how long were you here? How long were you in LA?” Buck asked. 

Doug didn't answer. 

A quiet click filled the silence in the car causing Doug to look down at where the speedometer was. The gas light was on. 

“Shit.” Doug mumbled. 

“What is it?” Buck asked. 

Doug turned to look at him and pointed towards the little light.

“We need gas. We are going to have to pull over.” Doug said. 

Buck nodded, trying to keep his face as neutral as possible, even though he felt hopeful. He might be able to get someone to help him. Even better, he might be able to escape.

\--

The second Doug pulled into the rickety old gas station, Buck knew that he had to make up a plan. He needed a way to get out of the zip ties and alert the store owner inside that he was in danger. 

Doug got out to fill the car up with gas and after a few moments of silence, he was out of sight. 

Buck quickly rearranged himself in his seat and moved his hands towards the door after looking for anything sharp inside of the compartments in the vehicle. Buck opened the door and stepped out, fully intending on either running inside and asking the man to help him, or completely running away. He knew that the second option was not going to work, so he opted for the first option. Before he could though, he heard Doug's voice. 

“What are you doing?” 

Buck jumped and looked towards the back of the car where he found Doug. Buck chuckled and shook his head. 

“I'm sorry, but I really have to pee.” Buck said. 

“You sure that's the only reason?” Doug said in a condescending tone. 

Buck nodded his head. 

“I'm not going to run away from you. Not again. I know that running away will only get more people hurt. I will stay with you.” Buck said. 

Doug smiled and nodded as he gently cupped Buck's cheek before placing a soft kiss onto Buck's forehead. 

“Okay, baby. Let's go in.” Doug said as he pulled a knife out of his pocket and broke the zip ties. 

Buck sighed in relief as he rubbed his sore wrists. 

Doug nodded towards the gas station and together, they both walked in. 

\--  
Walking into the gas station was an instant relief. It was cluttered and smelled of mildew but Buck didn't care. This was going to be his way out. 

Buck had noticed the way the man behind the counter was staring at them and he almost felt reassured that if it came down to it, the man could help him. 

“Are you folks okay?” The man asked.

Buck looked at him for a few seconds, his eyes pleading him to do something, anything. Before Buck nodded and spoke, “yeah, we are okay. Do you have a bathroom by any chance?” 

The man nodded and pointed to his right.

Buck nodded and slowly made his way over to the bathroom, Doug following close behind. That was when Buck noticed a rack of knives that was directly outside of the bathroom door. Buck quickly grabbed one, making sure Doug didn't notice, before slipping it into his pocket. 

Buck walked into the one stalled bathroom and locked the door behind him. 

Quickly, he looked around and noticed a window leading to the back of the building. Buck felt the blood rush to his ears as adrenaline filled him. He needed to get the window open and get out, or he was going to lose his only chance at freedom. 

Buck pushed up on the window and immediately noticed that it was stuck. He pushed harder, hoping that he could maybe break the locks. 

Buck could hear Doug talking through the door but Buck didn't care enough to listen. 

“One second, I'm still peeing.” Buck said.

With one last big shove, the window lock snapped. 

Quickly, Buck squeezed through the little hole before he got out. His mind was buzzing. He was out, he was going to be okay. Buck started running. That was, until he heard the sound of footsteps. He felt arms grab him and Buck let out a shriek in terror.

“Get off me! Get off! Please!” Buck yelled as Doug started dragging him back towards the gas station.

“Please! Please no! Please get off of me! Get off! Let go!” Buck yelled as loudly as he could, his throat burning. Doug put one of his hands over his mouth while the other hand had Buck in a death grip.

“You heard him, get off.” Buck heard through the sound of his own heart. Buck whipped his head over to where the cashier stood, a small gun in his hand. 

Buck knew that if he didn't distract Doug soon, Doug was going to charge the man. Thinking quickly, Buck decided to bite down as hard as he could on his ex husband's hand, causing him to shout in pain as he pulled his hand away from Buck's mouth.

“Back away.” The cashier said, his voice strong and demanding. 

Buck felt both of Doug's hands leave his body. He knew what was going to happen. 

“Just shoot him!” Buck yelled as Doug started running towards the man. That was exactly what the cashier did. He fired off one bullet that went straight into Doug's knee. Doug let out a shout of pain as he fell to the ground. Buck reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the knife that he had stolen. Quickly, Buck rushed over to where Doug was slowly trying to stand up. Buck slashed the knife down on Doug's face right above his eyebrow, causing blood to squirt out onto the pavement around them. Doug let out a scream and tackled Buck to the ground. Doug reached into his own pocket and grabbed his knife, slashing at Buck's side. 

Buck screamed and blindly slashed at Doug again. The knife went into Doug's side and Buck quickly moved the knife sideways, ripping Doug's organs in the process. 

Doug was still for the first time in a long time. 

Buck let out a loud sob and pushed Doug off of him. 

“Are you okay?” The cashier asked as he immediately ran to Buck's side. 

Buck's wide eyes met the cashier's own. Buck's entire body was racked with sobs. 

“Hey, hey it's okay. You are safe now. Who can I call? Can I call someone to come and get you?” The cashier asked. 

Buck nodded and told the man Athen’s number. 

The man typed in the number and put the phone on speaker. Athena answered on the second ring. 

“Athena Grant speaking, who is this?” She asked. 

“Uh, Athena, you don't know me but um, I have someone here who you may be looking for,” the man said before turning to Buck, “what's your name kid?” 

“Evan Buckley, uh, B-Buck.” Buck stuttered. 

“Buck? Buck is that you?” Athena asked. 

“Y-yeah. It's me Athena. It's me.” Buck said as another sob racked his body making him groan in pain. 

“Buck, Buckaroo? Where are you baby? Can you tell me where you are so that I can come and get you?” Athena asked. 

Buck looked towards the man who gave Athena the address of the store. 

“Okay, okay. Buck? Are you injured?” Athena asked gently. 

Buck nodded before realizing that she couldn't see him. 

“He’s pretty hurt. One, maybe two stab wounds. You might want to call an ambulance.” The cashier spoke. 

Athena cursed into the phone. 

“Okay, we are almost there baby. You are going to be okay, alright? Just hold on for me, yeah? We are about three minutes out, and I know that it is going to feel like a long time, but Buck, I promise you that we are almost there, okay?” Athena asked. 

Buck hummed and leaned his body against the building. 

“Buck, I need a verbal answer, okay?” Athena said, her voice breaking slightly. 

“Yeah, I copy.” Buck said, causing Athena to laugh. 

“Buck, I see the gas station, we are almost there.” Athena said, and sure enough, Buck heard the sound of police sirens and fire truck horns.

Buck chuckled weakly and smiled. His family was there to take him home.

\--  
A few days later and Buck found himself in Eddie's hospital bed. Both of them laid, snuggling up to one another. 

“This bed is not made for two people.” Buck chuckled as he laid his head on Eddie's chest, the opposite side of where the stab wounds were. 

Eddie laughed softly. 

“I know, but I don't care. I missed you so much. I've been worried sick.” Eddie said as he ran his fingers through Buck's blonde locks. 

“I love you.” Buck said softly. 

“I love you too.” Eddie said as they both drifted into a comfortable sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on writing this. The only reason I did was because I rewatched that episode and it sparked a bunch of ideas. I don't really like the idea of putting Buck in Maddie's shoes because the whole, "Doug was a dick, but I moved on and now I'm okay" was kinda what makes Maddie, Maddie. Maddie went through something awful but she pushed through it. That is kinda Maddie's thing.


End file.
